


Unwanted Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bottom Severus Snape, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied Incest, Lestrangecest, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pregnant Severus Snape, Sexual Slavery, Young Severus Snape, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snape wondered if his life could get any worse, he truly did wonder. First, he ends up pregnant. Now, the Dark Lord himself has forced Severus to attend a stupid bloody meeting. What would happen next? Would his father appear as will? Mentally destroy him more than Lucius could? Tobais was capable of leaving Severus a sobbing wreck, and he wouldn't put it past his father to degrade him publicly. It's not like anyone would stop him, anyway. Certainly not Lucius. Oh, definitely not Lucius.Severus' secret escapes after Narcissa gets tipsy with her sister, and the dark lord has a plan.Please readAm I Clear?first!





	1. Crimson Liquid

**ADVICE you read[Am I Clear?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11885766) first to get a sense of the theme of this whole story.**

 

 **Pairing:** Severus x Lucius, Lucius x Narcissa, Rabastan X Rodophlus 

 **W** **arnings:** Abuse and hitting, smoking, implied incest (Lestrangecest), mpreg. READ THE TAGS!

 **Summary:** Severus' secret escapes after Narcissa gets tipsy with her sister, and the dark lord has a plan.

 **Author:** TheBadDays

×××- I do not own any of the characters -×××

 

* * *

  
Snape wondered if his life could get any worse, he truly did wonder. First, he ends up pregnant. Now, the Dark Lord himself has forced Severus to attend a stupid bloody meeting. What would happen next? Would his father appear as will? Mentally destroy him more than Lucius could? Tobias was capable of leaving Severus a sobbing wreck, and he wouldn't put it past his father to degrade him publicly anyway. It's not like anyone would stop him. Certainly not Lucius. Oh, _definitely_ not Lucius.

  
_Lucius_. The word was like rotten flesh within Severus' mouth, the idea of Lucius at the moment made him want to shiver in fear and anger and every emotion that filled his being but he couldn't hideaway, no. He had to face the Dark Lord.

  
Severus arrived at the Riddle Manor five minutes early and began to pace within the garden. He thumbed into his pocket and drew out a packet of cigarettes. The sour smoke would calm his nerves and help him distress, or at least it would have if a nosey little Rabastan hadn't found him. The bloke was around twenty-one, two years older than Severus, and quite attractive, much like his older sibling. They both had amazing red-hair. Not like Lilys', their hair was blood red, a deep crimson colour. Rabastan was growing his hair out, currently. His ever-growing scarlet hair was braided over his shoulder, just like the elder Lestrange had done. His eyes were a contrast to the locks that flowed from Rabastabs head, they were a piercing midnight black. The eyes of a true killer. Severus could _never_ look the Lestrange's in the eyes, they scared him too much. He put a sneer on and scoffed at the pureblood. "And what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting too?" his voice throbbed with sarcasm, masking his fear.

  
"You shouldn't be smoking, it could harm the little Malfoy within you." He purred, each silky word leaving his pale lips as cool as ice. His mouth curled into a sickeningly sweet smile. That mouth had probably done some vile things, and probably to Rodolphus. Severus wouldn't be surprised if they did, or had, fucked, and he didn't care either. But it was hard to deny, they had always been touching, holding, hugging, kissing each other... He shuddered at the thought of brother on brother action, especially between those two horrid brutes... Severus wondered how a little fucker like Rab knew. Panic began to grow in him yet quickly died as Severus drew another large breath of smoke into himself. The trickling cloud left his mouth and flew into the pale face of Rabastan. The older wizard coughed, sneered, and began to stalk away. Severus tossed him off once his back was turned and focused more on how to wiggle out of this situation.

  
Severus finished his fag and headed inside with a grumble. He pushed the towering oak doors open and slipped inside the dimly lit room. Voldemort was standing at the window, back to the small group of people behind him. Severus' eyes darted around each person, heart-shattering. Lucius was here. His face was calm but Severus could practically feel the storm brewing under that pale poker face and grey eyes. By his side was Narcissa, her cheek a plum shade of purple, light eyes glued to the floor, not daring one inch to look at anyone within the room. Only for a second did they flicker to Severus, but the weak gaze was gone the moment it had happened. Opposite the happy couple was Bellatrix. Severus could see the start of a similar bruise to Narcissa's just under Bellatrix's robes' collar, but her head was held high and crazy eyes forward, lips curled into a grin. What the fuck does she have to grin about?

  
"Greetings, young one," Voldemort said, turning to face Severus. He grinned darkly, eyes a piercing red. Severus had only met him twice; once when he was sixteen, getting that horrid blog of ink burnt within his arm, the second time being when he 'awarded' Lucius with him. Severus felt the familiar anger at the memory; He wasn't a thing to be traded off! He was a fucking person, smarter and cunning than Lucius or Bellatrix or anyone else here! He bit his tongue and slowly bowed, raven hair fallen beside his face and hiding his expression from the others. "M'lord."

  
"It seems you are carrying the child of Lucius Malfoy, yes?" He said quietly, voice a murmur of its power, yet it still made all the mortals around the Dark Lord shudder.

  
Severus gulped, swallowing hard. He nodded and looked up at his new lord and master. "I am, My Lord. I was going to get rid of it on Lucius' orders. But then I was summoned. May I ask how you found out, My Lord?"

  
"Narcissa seems to have the tongue of a gossiper, and so does her sister." Voldemort let a gentle sigh escape his melting, ivory lips. He turned and strolled over towards the young boy in front of him, the clicking of his shoes on the ground echoed throughout the meeting room. Severus couldn't help but tense as Voldemort approached. His claw-like fingers gently landed upon Severus' cheek, the thumb gently ghosting over Severus' wobbling bottom lip. Voldemort lifted the teens head and looked into his eyes. Severus swore he heard Voldemort say something, but for the life of him, he didn't know what!

  
But the moment the words were spoken, Severus felt naked. Exposed. Someone, something, was prodding at his mind, eating at his thoughts, swirling through his maze of a brain. His breath got caught in his throat, and his eyes slowly fluttered shut. For a moment, he was still. He was quiet. He was nothing, nothing but a shell. A hard, yet strong, yet chilling, voice dragged him back into his body, back into the horrid world around him. He didn't dare open his eyes.

  
"He wants the child." The silence that followed was tense, the anger radiating from the blonde pureblooded man was so strong that you could practically feel its horrid, spiteful energy. Voldemort spoke again, removing his hand from the pale cheek."He'll keep it, it can be raised as another Malfoy seen as Narcissa is barren." He turned, cloak fluttering behind him, and strolled back over towards his lonely spot beside the window. The Dark Lord waved his hand dismissively. "You may leave, take the boy home. Make sure the baby and boy live through to the birth."

  
Bellatrix was the first to leave, that sinister smirk never weakening on her rosy red lips. Following behind her was the merry couple! Narcissa murmured quietly, something Severus couldn't hear. He didn't even know if it was directed to him or Lucius, but he paid it no attention. He joined the trail of death eaters and followed out the door.

 

\-----

 

The door shut, and the storm was set free. Bellatrix left as if she didn't even notice when Lucius' cane meet with the side of Severus' head. The wood stung like Merlin's arse over a hot, coal fire and made Severus yelp, sounding like a punished puppy. He stumbled back, almost falling, if it wasn't for Narcissa who soon had her thin arms wrapped around his body and holding him close. It took Severus a minute to realise blood trickled down from the side of his head, the skin split open into a long, wiggly line that the crimson liquid began to ooze out of. His ears rung, and for a moment, just to his terror, he saw double of everything. Two Cissys, two elves, and even two of Lucius. He was hunched there, frozen, hands gripping into Narcissa's robes as if his life depended on him clinging to her. Their mouths moved, Lucius' in an angry fashion as he waved his hands about in a distraught manner, hair flicking one way or another as he turned. His pale face was turning redder and redder with each word that left his lips. Narcissa was the opposite, she was cowering but still holding onto Severus, her body in between his and Lucius, defending the sour teen. All the while, the world was silent to Snape. Their words didn't make any noise but a slight murmur, the only thing his ears were picking up was the sound of a bell, ringing high-pitched, blocking out any other sound until suddenly, like a wave crashing into a tiny lighthouse, sound returned.

 

Narcissa's voice was the first to reach his ears. "-Your fault we are even in this idiotic situation, he's a boy! A child!"  
  
"He's _worthless_ , he's _pathetic_ and the reason some little maggot will be living in this world within _Merlin knows_ how many months! Our names will be shamed-!"  
  
"-who cares about our names? We will have a son, and you an heir-!"  
  
"-an heir of a half-blood fuck toy!" Lucius spat and was gone with a horrid crack.

 

Snape didn't realise he was trembling until a soothing hand was placed on his cheek. His dark, midnight eyes looked up into Narcissas' pretty little orbs, and he calmed. A soft sigh left her lips as she touched gently at his blood-soaked hair. "Oh, Severus, what have you done? Let's get you cleaned up."


	2. Pool of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was dizzy, unbalanced, and confused. Severus couldn't get his shit together no matter what he did, and Merlin, did it fucking frustrate him. Sadly, the frustration simply led to him being even more dizzy, unbalanced, and confused. Oh, the horrid events of distress that is his life.
> 
> _Severus runs into Lucius and realises he needs to get out of his grasp._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short cuz yup. But! It will start to get longer form here, I promise. And im sorry to any Lucius fans 

**Pairing:** Severus x Lucius, Lucius x Narcissa

 **W** **arnings:** ABUSE! Mentions of Abortion.

 **Summary:** Severus runs into Lucius and realises he needs to get out of his grasp.

 **Author:** TheBadDays

×××- I do not own any of the characters -×××

 

 

* * *

 

 

He was dizzy, unbalanced, and confused. Severus couldn't get his shit together no matter _what_ he did, and Merlin, did it fucking frustrate him. Sadly, the frustration simply led to him being even more dizzy, unbalanced, and confused. Oh, the horrid events of distress that is his life.

Severus and Narcissa sat within the large, mainly untouched, apart from when the elves were busy and cooking, kitchen at Malfoy Manor. She dabbed at the split within his head, sighing softly. It was calm and strangely relaxing until he was throwing up within the kitchen sink. He'd been down here before, sneaking away from the tiny set of rooms Lucius had claimed as Snape's chambers. Those nights were the best, he personally thought. Perched up upon the counter, the cool surface leaving his backside chilly and numb, the sweet taste of cigarettes as he smoked. It was nights like that that gave him some sort of comfort within the amazing world he called 'life.' Severus scoffed at that word, there was no such thing as life. Simply living and dying. No between. And sadly, he was alive.

He could have, _would have_ , sat there for hours; Daydreaming about the small, tiny happy memories that surprisingly existed in his being of suffering. Much to his loathing, the contents of his small dinner from the night before swelled into his throat. He was forced to hang over the kitchen sink, puking the only food he'd eaten within twenty-four hours. With his limbs trembling, Severus finally stopped. He turned and faced the woman who acted as his mother, a sombre smile on her lips. "Morning sickness," was the only thing she whispered. Severus sneered nastily at her and walked, he was closer to a wobble, his way out of the kitchen.

His heart pounded. His throat was dry, sticky with the taste of stomach acid, bread, reheated chicken soup, and water. His head thumped constantly. Severus closed his eyes as he wandered along the hall, getting lost within a world of his own. His thoughts suddenly snapped as he pictured his own offspring. A little bundle of black hair, pale skin, and a large nose. _A large nose_. He shuddered. Regulus had repeatedly told Severus what a beautiful nose he had, but he had trouble believing it. The youngest Black had the amazing talent of finding a good trait of anyone, including Lucius. Severus had the luck of grabbing the one quality of his father - besides his deep as fuck voice; his hideous nose. It wouldn't have been too bad if his father hadn't made it severally crooked with breaking it twice, and then James Potter making it three, and finally Lucius making it a fourth. Merlin, if the baby was born with his nose, Severus was determined to find a spell which could reduce its size. But then he realised, what if the child wasn't anything like him? What if the baby had beautiful bleach locks and a long, pointed, yet handsome, face. What if the baby had eyes as cold as ice, but able to make anyone faint? Severus shuddered, the picture of holding baby Lucius in his hands. Maybe it would be for the better if the child was pure Malfoy instead of Snape? His lips thinned into a frown, any combination of Lucius and Severus left him feeling uneasy.

Snape was just thinking of the little kid's personality when a hand, long fingers and pale skin, wrapped around his throat and slammed him into the wall. Severus had to stand on his tippy toes to reduce the strain that his attacker held upon his throat, he gasped pointlessly for air as the grip tightened. "You should have hurried your scrawny little arse up to kill that leach." Snarled a voice, Severus quickly registered that the hand blocking his airway belonged to Lucius. _Of course, it would be Lucius._ Who else? Finally, after a few painful seconds, his cut opening back up and starting to bleed from the force he was pushed against the wall with, the hand released him. Snape fell to his knees, hissing in distress. "It's not my fault you couldn't be bothered to use a fucking _condom_!" He sneered loudly. It was a wrong move, considering where he was and who he was with. Those claw-like fingers soon clasped a lump of his hair, hauling him to his feet. Again, he was shoved against the wall. he could practically feel his back starting to bruise. He was punched hard within his cheekbone - _it's probably shattered_ , Severus noted - sending him back to the floor. He laid there for a moment, no words nor breath leaving him. The left side of his face throbbed with aching pain but it distracted him other areas that hurt, and the pool of blood that began to form under him.

The last thing Severus saw before blacking out was Lucius' black boots as he strolled away, and then everything blurred. The last thought to enter his quickly fading mind stayed there until he was unconscious; _I need to tell Lily._


End file.
